Blog utilisateur:YuriAkuto/1-A Homestuck
Currently re-reading the Homestuck Epilogues for better things, but since Homestuck's platonic concept need a good argumentation for the whole 1-A stuff, here it is: Proof of the existence of Platonic Concept in Homestuck + developpment of it From Homestuck book 3 (WoG): "There are two things absolutely fundamental to this reality: platonic idealism-based concept and trolling." "It's a universe not so much of physics as of concrete ideas, and devices that trades with these platonic concepts can understand nothing else." "This is another indication that the device is dealing with ideas, not material construct" "But photo of Snoop which is an object unto itself and carries the IDEA of Snoop for alchemy purposes; is a conceptually different thing than the ghost image of Snoop, which contains the ESSENCE of Snoopness." "They carry the IDEA that they are magical, and so, producing conceptual concotions where that idea is in play will yield real magical results" So yeah, WoG clearly says that Platonic Concept exist in Hometuck, but do we have proof or example of this? Yeah. Rose (while drunk) explained to Dave how alchemy work on idea, and why something like an apple is hard to really understand as an idea. Calibron also talk about the Perfect Circle example, even if it's also for his shitty drawings. "JADE: if you want your powers to reach their full potential youre going to need to become more familiar with the fundamental building blocks of ideas and how they translate into more complicated thoughts and forms JADE: then it becomes a simple matter of using your abilities to snatch those concepts from unreality". There is also Dirk's explanation about how time doesn't exist and is just part of all of this. + We have Dirk explaining some things about the "you-ness" linked to the well-known command in Homestuck "Be the other guy", however it can be argue that it's a whole different thing. So now, we all agree that Homestuck possess Plato's concepts, yeah? Cool. The Ultimate Self One of the most recent thing developped in Homestuck, and mainly Homestuck: Epilogues is the Ultimate Self. The Ultimate Self is basically a Archetypal/Ideal/True version of someone, being made of everything which make what you are. It's pretty conform to the Platonic Ideal in Plato's Theory of Form. The understanding of things like time or the aspects in general is one of the thing which make a different between a "normal Self" and Ultimate Self, as the Ultimate Self understand that it's nothing more than "an illusion. It also give a true vision of all the metatextual stuff of existence. However, a physical body can't bear the power of the Ultimate Self, the ones who ascended to the Ultimate Self needed a specific body created for the occasion. (except for Dirk, because of unknown reason but likely linked to Lord as implied in some dialogues), Basically, the Ultimate Self is now a Platonic Concept version of you which understand all of the Platonic stuff and his so powerful that the one ascending to it can't remain in a physical body And now we have another confirmation and summary of what is the Ultimate Self: "a superceding bodyless and timeless persona that crosses the boundaries of paradox space and unlike god tiers or bubble ghosts or whatever, it really IS immortal", which make them Platonic Concept which transcend all of reality (Paradox Space is Homestuck's reality if someone doesn't know) and are eternal. Conclusion Homestuck contains platonic concepts, and these are true platonic concepts. It talks about how everything is an Idea, and how time isn't real. It covers everything in Platonic Concept theory. (You can also see VSBW's "True Platonic Concept" explanation if needed). Who this apply to Lord English, basically for the same reason as before. Dirk, Davebot and Rosebot, because they are Ultimate Self. Alt.Calliope, because of being stronger than Lord and being able to somehow match and overpower some of Dirk's powers. John's recton powers for the current reasons. Catégorie:Billets de blog